The Boy who went to space
by Emrysnayer
Summary: The crew of the USS Voyager receive an unexpected visitor after an Ion storm passes the ship.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy who went to Space

Disclaimer: None of the following is owns by myself and no profit is made from the story!

Chapter 1

During a quiet night shift on board the USS Voyager, Ensign harry Kim was currently in command of the bridge. Ensign Coleman was on the science station running a scan on an approaching ion storm off the starboard side of the ship said to Ensign Kim

"Sir I am picking up some unusual Chroniton particle readings from the ion storm"

All of a sudden the ship came to a dead stop which gave the hull a violent shake,

"For some reason it is disrupting our ability to maintain a stable warp field and I am picking up Chroniton fluctuations in the gel pacts sir" said the helm officer

"Coleman run a scan of the gel pacts and try to isolate the feedback from the Chroniton particles" stated Kim

But as soon as Coleman started the scan the ship began shake again and the computer automatically turned on red alert. A few minutes before the situation started, in holodeck 1 Captain Kathrine Janeway was currently playing a round of pool against Tom Paris whilst Tuvok and Seven of Nine where talking about her observations on how he could improve the security systems. Michael Sullivan came in to the bar and said to Tom "Tommy boy have you seen the storm outside?"

"Captain there shouldn't be a storm, I didn't add that to the program!" Said Tom to the captain "Computer identify who added the storm to the program fair haven?" asked Janeway "there has been no changes to the current program!" stated the computer "computer delete the storm" she said.

"There is no storm currently running!" said the computer

Seven of Nine got out her tricorder and started scanning the holodeck then said "Captain I am detecting Chronitons out in the square" but as soon they all exited the pub and made their way to the village square the ship gave a violent shake and the program started to flicker when out of a flash of light and a body appeared where the particles were centralised.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Computer voice'_

Chapter 2

Tuvok who got to the body began a scan of the unconscious person who appeared and said to Janeway "captain scans show he is a human boy I suggest we transport him to sick bay so the Doctor can treat him" he touched his comm badge and said "doctor incoming patient" then activated the sight to sight transporter.

As the 4 officers were making their way to the sick bay the doctor was treating his patient. Captain Janeway entered first and asked the Doctor to report on the boy

"Medical scans show several fractured bones which I have repaired also he had a few scars that I have healed with the dermal regenerator, but for some reason the scar on his head I can't fix no matter what I try!" he said.

Whilst the doctor was giving his report Tom was going over the boys DNA scans when he noticed something unusual. As he called the doctor he asked "Doctor I don't think I am reading this right cause the scans say he has 25 Chromosomes that's 2 more than normal isn't it? I am also detecting an unusual field of energy that is coming from those extra chromosomes" "could it be from the Chronitons that he appeared in?" asked Tuvok

The doctor preformed another scan to detect any residual Chroniton particles "all scans show that there isn't any particles or any kind on his person" he replied

"Can he be revived Doctor?" asked the captain. "I see no reason not I was about to revive him anyway!" he said. The Doctor picked up the hypo spray and use it on the boy. As Harry gave a groan as he began to wake up, he sat up and began to panic that he had been captured when he saw 5 people he didn't know. He quickly jumped of the bed and gave a mad dash for the door and ran down the corridor of deck 5. Tuvok gave an alert to the crew members to look out for the boy but not to harm him.

Neelix who was currently on a walk on the same deck just turned a corner saw the said boy looking out of a window into the black of space as he heard the announcement "Neelix to Tuvok, I have found the boy he is in section 10"


End file.
